Technical Field
The present invention relates to an adsorption heat pump system and a cooling generation method.
Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2014-40959 describes, as an adsorption heat pump, a configuration provided with an evaporator, an adsorption device, and a heat storage reactor, in which the heat storage reactor stores heat, heat is radiated toward the adsorption device in an amount of a latent heat of evaporation of a heating medium or greater, and the adsorption device is regenerated by heating action to a regeneration temperature or greater.